


Halloween Deana  Winchestera

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Czary, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Halloween, Polowanie, Sam Winchester - Freeform, czarownica, decyzja, depresja, iluzja, smutek, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Dean  Winchester  w  żałobie,  polowanie  na  wiedźmę,  zaklęcia  przywołujące  Sama,  życie  Deana  bez  Sama,  samotność  i  żal,  pokusa  paktu  na  rozdrożu.





	Halloween Deana  Winchestera

Halloween Deana Winchestera

Dean Winchester nienawidził wiedźm. Od kiedy? Odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią.

Za ich moc, podstępy, matactwa, mroczne zaklęcia nie z tego świata, mieszające w naturalnym porządku rzeczy.

Dlatego, kiedy wytropił i złapał kolejną wiedźmę, nie wahał się przed jej zabiciem.

Patrząc na nią, leżącą przed nim na brudnej podłodze opuszczonego domu, gdzie ją dorwał i ogłuszył, wyciągnął broń nabitą specjalnymi pociskami, stanął nad czarownicą i wycelował w jej głowę. 

Ocknęła się i spojrzała mu w oczy, kobieta w średnim wieku, dosyć ładna, teraz sponiewierana, przerażona, z krwią spływającą z rozbitej głowy, nie wyglądająca jak potwór, tylko jak zwyczajna gospodyni domowa, osaczona, nieszczęsna,...tylko kobieta...

\- Przestań!-Warknął Dean unosząc wyżej broń- Wyłaż z mojej głowy, suko, nie mieszaj mi...

\- Nie zabijaj. -Kobieta nie spuściła wzroku- Nie zabijaj mnie, a spełnię twoje największe pragnienie. Dziś jest Halloween, moja moc jest zwielokrotniona, mogę ci dać to, czego najbardziej pragniesz.

Dean roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie, pogardliwie.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego. Niczego nie chcę...-Skłamał- No, chyba,że odstrzelić ci łeb, tu i teraz.

-Kłamiesz.- Kobieta podniosła się z podłogi i jakby nie widząc wycelowanej w sebie broni, stanęła naprzeciwko Winchestera. 

-Założymy się, że jestem w stanie pokazać ci, czego naprawdę pragniesz? Gdy to dostaniesz, darujesz mi życie, dobrze?

To mówiąc, wiedźma wyciągnęła z kieszeni swojego jesiennego płaszcza, nieduże pudełko z ciemnego drewna. Otworzyła je i wyciągnęła z niego małe, okrągłe lusterko. 

-Weź je i spojrzyj. To czego pragniesz, ukaże ci się - zamiast twojej twarzy, łowco.

Chciał odmówić, nie bawić się w żadne gierki, ale uległ i nie opuszczając broni, drugą ręką wziął lusterko z palców czarownicy.

Zerknął, tylko zerknął, ale ta chwila wystarczyła. 

Zobaczył długą, splątaną na czole grzywkę, zobaczył migdałowe, roześmiane oczy, dołek w policzku, jakby wgnieciony czubkiem palca...zobaczył po prostu twarz Sama. Swojego nieżyjącego, młodszego brata. Tak naprawdę nie zaskoczyło go to, ale mimo wszystko, zabolało.

Zmierzył wiedźmę ciężkim, wściekłym spojrzeniem. 

\- Będziesz umierać powoli, suko- powiedział drżącym ze złości i rozpaczy głosem- Tam, dokąd pójdziesz, nie będziesz już nikim manipulować.

\- Ten ktoś jest martwy, prawda?- Wiedźma jakby nie słyszała gróźb, podeszła jeszcze bliżej do Deana.

\- Co jest martwe, nie zawsze pozostaje martwe, zwłaszcza, w taki dzień jak dziś. Gdybyś pozwolił mi doczekać wieczoru, wypowiem wtedy odpowiednie zaklęcie i zobaczysz tę osobę, którą straciłeś... jak żywą. Kto to był?- dodała szeptem, chłodnym jak jesienny wiatr.

Mój młodszy brat...- powiedział Dean ze smutkiem, którego nie potrafił ukryć- Ale nie mysl sobie, że pozwolę ci na jakieś zaklęcia i cię wypuszczę, nie jestem głupi. To tylko sztuczki, mroczne podstępy.

\- Daj mi tylko jedną wieczorną godzinę- poprosiła czarownica- Tylko jedną godzinę, a nie pożałujesz...

\- O, na pewno pożałuję- powiedzial gorzko Dean.

I jak się później okazało, miał rację.

Dean pozwolił - oczywiście pod bronią- pójść wiedźmie do jej auta. zielonego Forda i zabrać z bagażnika potrzebne składniki do zaklęcia.

Ku jego pewnemu rozbawieniu, okazało się że bagażnik auta czarownicy , też jest podwójny, jak w Impali i wypełniony woreczkami, amuletami i skrzyneczkami ( zapewnie z podejrzaną, czarnoksięską zawartością).

W jednym z pokoi starego domu, wiedźma rozstawiła i rozpaliła sześć grubych świec, przed nimi usypała kopczyk zrobiony z ziół, drobnych kości, ktore pokropiła swoją krwią, oraz krwią Deana- który na jej polecenie zaciął nożem jej rękę, potem swoją.

Gdy kobieta mruczała zaklęcie, Dean podpalił stosik. Zapach, jaki się roznósł, nie był przyjemny, a mętny dym miał siny kolor.

Kobieta nadal wypowiadała zaklęcie, śmierdzący dym wypełniał pokój, nic się nie działo i Dean poczuł zniecierpliwienie.

\- Masz minutę- Powiedział stanowczym głosem.

Nagle, gęstniejący dym, rozjaśnił się, potem pociemniał i uformował.

A potem zamienił się w Sama.

A właściwie, chciałoby się powiedzieć- stał się Samem- tak wiarygodna była to iluzja.

Sammy stał przed nim jak żywy. Jakby te osiem miesięcy,które upłynęły od jego śmierci cofnęły się nagle. Jego postać była taka, jaką Dean zapamiętał. Wysoki, z ciemnymi, potarganymi włosami, ubrany w luźną kurtkę, na której- na szczęście- nie było widać śladu krwi, od noża, którym zabił go Jake, jedno z dzieci Azazela.

Postać brata nie odzywała się ( bo też jakby dym miał mówić?) ale na jego twarzy widniał lekki uśmiech i Deanowi wydawalo się, że zielonkawe oczy Sammiego widzą go naprawdę. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, on może ożyć...- Dobiegł go kuszący szept wiedźmy.

\- Jesteś taka potężna?- Zdziwił się Winchester.

\- Nie, ja nie, ale znam kogoś, kto to potrafi. Wiem, jak go przywołać... potem wypowiesz życzenie i dokonacie umowy...

Ach, rozumiem...masz na mysli pakt - Domyślił się Dean, niemal z żalem w głosie.- Pakt.

\- Tak właśnie, pakt! Wystarczy, byśmy poszli dziś jeszcze na rozdroże, a tam...- Wystrzał huknął i czarownica osunęła się na ziemię z kulą w czaszce.

Dean popatrzył ze smutkiem na martwe cialo wiedźmy, krew rozlewającą się na podłodze, na rozwiewający się dym, który już nie przypominał w niczym Sama, jego Sammiego, za którym tak cholernie tęsknił każdego dnia.

Wiele razy zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postąpił, nie próbując wytargować się o życie Sama na rozdrożu, czemu posłuchał Bobbiego i spalił ciało brata.

Teraz czuł się samotny, przegrany, wyczerpany, walcząc z potworami, czarownicami i demonami- tymi z Piekła i własnego sumienia, które zagłuszał coraz wiekszymi dawkami whiskhy.

\- Co jest martwe, musi pozostać martwe- Powiedział do siebie Dean Winchester zdławionym głosem.

Potem wziął ciało czarownicy na ręce, wsadził je do Forda, oblał benzyną i podpalił.

Gdy wsiadał do Impali, nawet się nie obejrzał na gęsty dym i płomienie ognia, wzrastające coraz wyżej.

Droga, pomimo świateł reflektorów, wydawała mu się niewyrażna, jakby zamglona, więc wytarł pośpiesznie reką, zapłakane oczy i przyśpieszył, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział gdzie jedzie i po co, ale jechał coraz szybciej, w ciemność i samotność.

Miał nadzieję, że za którymś zakrętem rozbije się i ta mysl sprawiła mu nareszcie ulgę.


End file.
